


Of Blood and Spells

by DarkGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Spells, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: After bringing Rowena back, she and a misterious stranger get ready to make to world pay for what it did.





	Of Blood and Spells

Rowena walks towards the center of the room, the music flooding her ears and the room.

The dead guys bodies hanging from the ceiling in a perfect arch, very artistic if you ask me.

The witch smiles and grabs the vase of glass, full of blood and spells and passes it to me. I accept it with a smile. “Perfect, my queen.”

“You only say that not to upset me, love.” She replies with a smirk. “It was messier than it should.”

“No lies leave my mouth” I reply. Seeing her mischievous eyes I added. “Not to you, at least.”

“I believe you.” she stares at my eyes, hers a bright, beautiful green that seem to read ones soul with one look.

We would be coven sisters with this, a force to be reckoned with, stronger than anyone had ever met before. They said it took three to form a coven, we said fuck that, it took power. Power and strength. Besides with our appeal we would have witches begging to be let into our coven in no time. The Grand Coven would be nothing but a myth, a tale to tell young witches before going to bed about what happened to irresponsible sisters who didn’t behave.

“You brought me back, you had no reason to and yet you did. You know I’ll be forever in your debt.”

“You are the most powerful ally I could find, Rowena, and the best witch to have ever walked earth. It’d have been stupid to search for anyone else.”

She smiles. “I know.”

“Glad to see that ego of yours wasn’t damaged.”

She grabs the athame from the bed and makes a sly cut on her wrist. “Never.”

She uses her blood to paint some sigils on the floor while I hold the vase, then we switch positions and I draw the remaining sigils.

“Did you ever think you’d get this far?” she breaks the silence.

I answer without leaving my position on the floor.

“No.”

I can tell she is startled by my answer.

“But that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?”

I finish the last sigil and stand up.

“There, all done.”

She nods and moves forward with the vase.

“Ones it’s done, there is no way back. You know that.” She says and I can read some uncertainty in her beautiful eyes.

“I brought you back, didn’t I? Why would I turn back now?”

I stare into her eyes and there are so many things I wish to tell her. She’s so beautiful, so perfect, so powerful and so many more things. I read her eyes and see many unspoken desires there. We both want to tell more than we do, but none of us is willing to take that step.

Love is weakness. We both know that. And we will not ruin this with weakness.

“Once the bonding spell is done, no more trouble for us. We will be unstoppable Rowena, no more dying, no more fear; they will fear and respect us.”

She takes my hand. “We will kill our enemies and their bloody corpses will bow down to us.”

I smirk, there’s the queen I know. “They will. Starting by Lucifer.”

She gives a curt nod and raises the vase to her lips. We are both standing in the middle of the sigils, the second the vase touches her lips the floor lights up with magic tendrils surrounding us both.

I stand close to her, our heads almost touching, we are almost the same height and with no high heels since the spell required the minimum clothing possible.

I touch her hand when I grab the vase, feeling an electrical spark, and give a small sip.

We both can feel the power surging through in and out of our core, becoming one and increasing beyond what we knew at that point.

_It’s working._ I think. _I know._ She responds.

We share a smirk when the tendrils make small twin cuts in our forearms leaving identical marks, our soon to be only weakness, but no one needs to know that. The spell is almost complete.

Light covers the room and we are forced to close our eyes, it subdues slowly until only the remains of magic linger around.

_It’s done._ We think at the same time.

Rowena lets out a laugh and basically jumps out of the circle. In a way I can’t help but think of a kitten ready for mischief. Same.

I follow her and throw myself at the bed.

_The world won’t know what hit it._

“Now, I think we owe a certain archangel a visit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, instead of finishing the fics I have, starting a new one. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
